


What I did this Weekend

by arianapeterson19



Series: Avengers Shorts [29]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fury is a therapist, High School, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Humor, M/M, Protective Rhodey, Rhodey is a punk, Tony Is Not Helping, Tony is a punk, Writing, no angst for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't his fault that everyone else had a dull weekend. They should have been more productive like him and taken over the world.</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Tony tried to explain how he took over the world during the weekend and his teacher doesn't believe him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I did this Weekend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConvallariaMajalis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvallariaMajalis/gifts).



“What did you do over the weekend?” was written on the board for their topic of the day. Everyone silently answered the question, going into great detail over each mundane thing that occurred, striving to find that certain tone, that particular voice that would make their weekend stand out over all the other weekends. Tony was no exception; his hand flew across the page, his excitement evident.

“Alright class,” said Mr. Stane in his voice that sounded like it came from somewhere deep in his chest, echoing around before finally emerging from his mouth. “Who would like to share first?”

“Tony would,” said Rhodey, smiling because he knew what Tony had done over the weekend and wanted to see if his boyfriend had the guts to share it with the class.

“Mr. Stark,” said Mr. Stane, his disinterest apparent – he didn’t particularly care for Tony. “Read yours please.”

“What I did this weekend,” said Tony, standing next to his desk – not that it made a huge difference, he was still short. “This weekend I reached the pinnacle of years of work and planning. I took over the world this weekend. It’s okay if you didn’t notice, it was a rather secret and silent coup. I wouldn’t have even brought it up but it took me all weekend and I didn’t have time for much else. Surprisingly, it was Brazil that gave me the most trouble; I thought it would be Germany or Russia. After –“

“That’s enough,” snapped Mr. Stane. “Anthony Stark, if you can’t take this seriously – and you clearly can’t – you may be excused to see Mr. Fury.”

Tony gathered his things and left, not overly concerned.

“Again, Tony?” sighed Mr. Fury when Tony made himself comfortable in the therapist’s office.

“It’s not my fault Mr. Stane is a tyrant,” shrugged Tony.

“No one here is a tyrant,” said Mr. Fury. “You may remain here until the end of the lesson.”

Tony settled down for a nap, not stirring until Rhodey entered an hour later.

“Wake up, asshole,” said Rhodey, smacking Tony’s stomach.

“Did you miss me, Honeybear?” teased Tony, sitting up for a kiss, which Rhodey easily gave; Mr. Fury had left his office for lunch, opting not to disturb Tony because if the kid was sleeping then he wasn’t getting into trouble.

“Not a bit,” said Rhodey.

“Fine, then I’m just going back to sleep,” snapped Tony. 

“I was joking.”

Tony allowed himself to be pulled off the couch and back into the hall, which was full of exuberant teenagers searching for a place to eat lunch. Tony personally didn’t enjoy lunch – he rarely had money to purchase lunch and never made one – but Rhodey insisted they eat it together every day and Rhodey always brought extra for Tony. 

The boys joined their friends at their lunch table and got caught up on all the gossip from the morning.

“Tony, did you really tell Stane that you took over the world this weekend?” asked Clint, leaning over his bologna sandwich for a better look at Tony.

“I did take over the world this weekend,” said Tony indignantly. “And if Stane would have let me finish then he would have gotten to hear of my ultimate triumph and plans for future advances. My next goal is the moon.”

Rhodey stroked Tony’s thigh under the table while the others laughed.

“Next time, maybe you should lead with the fact that you were playing Risk,” suggested Rhodey before he handed Tony a pudding cup.

“That would spoil the fun,” pouted Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Ask and you shall receive. :)
> 
> Yup, this is how I'm spending my Valentines, writing short-shorts in an attempt to pair Tony with all sorts of people.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


End file.
